Shadream: Felicicdad Perdida
by Da.St39h
Summary: -no sabes lo mucho que te extraño...madre- dijo mientras una lagrima escapaba para morir en sus mejillas. Por que ahora lo sabia: nada dura para siempre.
1. La historia

Shadream-La felicidad perdida

Parte 1: la historia

Aquel hermoso atardecer indicando que el dia estaba por terminar, hizo que una vez más sus ojos se perdieran con el sol, haciéndola recordar viejos pero adorados tiempos de su vida que, por mucho que quisiera y buscara, no volverían a aparecer otra vez. Sentada en una silla del corredor de su casa contemplo el cielo una vez más antes de tomar una taza que estaba en la mesa cercana a su silla para darle un pequeño trago.

-me haces falta, sabes?- dijo serenamente contemplando el sol –ya no habrá nadie que me enseñe a llevar todas las cosas que esta vida amarga trae en el camino…ni nadie a quien acudir después de una mala noche o a quien poder decir "buenos días!"- dijo volviendo a ver el reflejo que aquella taza de café dejaba ver –te extraño mucho, madre…de veras que te extraño –dijo para terminar derramando una cristalina gota dulce producida por sus ojos en aquel café.

Si, la pérdida de su madre le había afectado demasiado, la única familia que conocía ahora estaba bajo tierra con sus dulces ojos cerrados, mientras que su alma descansaba en un lugar más allá del mundo donde todo era felicidad y paz.

Desde que su madre partió de su lado, Cream no dejo de llorar por las noches y deprimirse todos los días, nada le importaba más su madre, aquella que la calmaba después de sus pesadillas, aquella que le cuidaba cuando enfermaba, aquella que le preparaba la comida mas deliciosa solo para ella, aquella mujer ya no estaba de su lado…su tiempo llego y sus alas se abrieron para volar lejos de aquel mundo, pero sin ella. Recordar su rostro le provocaba tristeza, amargura, odio y rabia, haciendo que su ser se descontrolara y terminara derramando lagrimas todas las noches.

-un dia mas, una lagrima mas, un atardecer mas sin ti…te necesito aquí conmigo, madre…te necesito-dijo cerrando sus ojos recordando el rostro de aquella bella madre, para luego dirigirse a la cocina y depositar ahí su taza de café y regresar al corredor

-lo recuerdo…lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…aun pasando ya 7 años -

^Flashback^

-mama, puedo ir con mis amigas al cine?

-claro! Pero por favor vuelve antes de las 8, si?

-por supuesto! Gracias, cuídate!

-hija espera! *la agarra de la mano* tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero verdad?

-si…por que lo preguntas?

-quería asegurarme de que lo supieras, hija mía

-eso siempre lo he sabido mama.

-que bueno…que tarde! me tengo que ir

-a donde?

-a donde una amiga a visitarla en station square, está enferma. Regresare pronto.

-mándale mis saludos y ojala se mejores pronto

-ok cariño

(5 horas mas tarde)

-bye chicas, las veo después! *cierra la puerta* mama ya volví!...hmm no hay nadie *enciende el televisor*

Tele: hubo un asesinato en station square de una mujer de unos 38 años. La mujer tiene un corte en el cuello,12 puñaladas y 2 disparos en su cuerpo. Su nombre era Vainilla de rabbit, madre de una hija.

Cream: no…no…NOOOO…MI MADRE NOOOO!...NOOOOOO *se cae al suelo y comienza a llorar*

Tele: Al parecer la mujer se dirigía a la casa de alguien cuando la intentaron asaltar, se resistió y la acuchillaron por atrás para luego cortarle un poco el cuello y dispararle en la cabeza

Cream: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ELLA NOOOO….nooooo! mamaaaa! *llora fuertemente* nooo….AHHHHHH!*toma un jarrón y lo tira al suelo*

Puerta: CREAM ABRE POR FAVOR! *portazos*

Cream: MAMAAAA!...mama nooooo!

(se rompe la puerta y sale una eriza rosa) CREAM! Cream donde estas?

Cream: *sigue llorando* por que…POR QUE!

Eriza: cream lo lamento mucho

Tele: los asesinos ya fueron atrapados y encarcelados mientras el cuerpo se transladaran al hospital de Station Square. Esto fue todo en SK Noticias.

Cream: nooo….no ella noo..*grita*

Eriza: cream tranquila *la abraza fuertemente* por favor tranquila *voz triste*

Cream: *sigue llorando*

^Fin De Flashback^

Volvió a ver al cielo, ya este estaba azul, un azul tan profundo como el dolor de su alma. Después de que aquella eriza la tranquilizara, ella no fue la misma: Dejo de asistir al colegio, dejando a todos sus amigos atrás, ya no reía, ni una sonrisa en su rostro volvió a aparecer, quemo todas sus ropas y vestidos lindos, tenía varias pesadillas con su madre, se mudo de casa sin decir a sus amigos, usaba ropa de color oscura, mas nunca dejo de ser educada, quería que algo de su madre se quedara con ella.

A veces se culpaba por no haber ido con ella, tal vez la hubiera podido defender y de no haber podido, hubiera muerto con ella, pero nada podía hacer ahora.

Se levanto de aquella silla y siguió caminando hacia su cuarto: las paredes eran de color rojo vino y azul oscuro. En las paredes rojas se veian detalles de pétalos cayendo de las rosas negras, mientras que en las paredes azules se veian detalles de plumas blancas cayendo, como si fueran las de un ángel.

Su cama tenia la colcha de color blanco con ojos plateados, la mesita de noche era color negro y tenia algunos libros de leer, un vaso, una lámpara blanca y una foto de ella pequeña y su madre.

Su armario de color café oscuro con dibujos de cadenas en toda esta, una mesa gris oscuro con un televisor, un teléfono color morado y una radio con postales de corazones rotos y lagrimas.

Entro en su cuarto y saco su mochila (morada con estrellas, lunas plateadas y rayos blancos) y coloco en esta algunos libros y cuadernos acompañados de una cartuchera, regla y calculadora. Mañana comenzaría el dia más detestable y aburrido para ella: el primer dia de clases.

Llego a la sala y encendió el televisor, pero no encontró nada interesante que ver

*suena el teléfono* -voy- dijo pesadamente

Teléfono: señorita cream, su monto a pagar por el teléfono es de 2000-

Cream: *cuelga* no me importa *lo anota en un papel*

*tocan la puerta*

- ya voy-

Cream abrió la puerta, pero no vio a nadie –otra de esas bromas infantiles…de veras que no tienen nada que hacer- se dijo a sí misma. Vio el cielo y vio la noche hermosa que hacía, las estrellas alumbraban como focos pequeños y la luna llena le daba un aspecto aun más hermoso al cielo oscuro. Una brisa soplo dejando sentir el frio de la noche.

Apago su laptop, tomó una suéter (negra con alas grises en la espalda), las llaves y cerró la puerta para ir al bosque (en la casa de Cream habían casas y caminando un poco más un tipo de bosque).

Camino lentamente, el frio y la noche la calmaban, la hacían sentir bien, se sentia acompañaba aun estando sola. Se detuvo un momento, quería contemplar la luna rodeada de arboles que parecían quererla alcanzar –parece que tu eres mi única compañía- dijo cream viendo a aquella esfera plateada que alumbraba su camino. Iba a seguir, cuando de repente escucho como un gemido

Cream: que fue eso?

*gemido*

Cream: ah?

*gemido*

Cream: quién será?

El gemido se convirtió en un agudo y triste sollozo, se sintió algo mal al escuchar aquel llorar y decidió buscar al responsable de aquello. Buscaba y buscaba, pero no encontraba nada más que aquel llorar. Se rindió, pues no quería perderse, pero al voltearse para volver a su camino, encontró al culpable sentado en un pedazo de árbol ya cortado.

Cream: eras tú?

Aquella criatura no era nada más y menos que un chao, se encontraba algo sucio y solo, se podría decir que estaba perdido y llevaba mucho caminando.

Cream: estas perdido?

Chao: *alejándose* chao

Cream: tranquilo, no te voy a lastimar, lo prometo.

Chao: chao?...chao?

Cream: claro que no!

Chao: *se dirige con cream* chao chao *voz triste*

Cream: puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres *lo alza*

Chao: CHAO! *solloza*

Cream: lo siento! Estas herido?

Chao: chao chao chao!

Cream: tranquilo, yo te voy a curar

El chao se poso en los brazos de Cream con cuidado mientras ella salía del bosque en dirección a su casa.

Entro y lo primero que hizo fue posar al chao en una almohada del sillón para luego buscar el botiquín y sacar unas vendas, alcohol, un termómetro, algunas medicinas, una cuchara y un pañuelo. Llego al lugar donde se encontraba la criatura y le comenzó a tocar en los brazos y pies en busca de aquella herida.

Cream: dime, donde te duele? –pregunto algo preocupada.

Chao: chao *señala a la brazo izquierdo y su pie derecho* chao.

Cream: oh, ya veo

Cream comenzó a ver el brazo izquierdo y el pie derecho de este, tomo el pañuelo y le unto un poco de alcohol y lo coloco en las heridas, el chao gimió un poco en señal de dolor, pero luego se le fue pasando. Cream luego le vendó las heridas y le puso una pequeña curita en su rostro, tenía una pequeña herida.

Chao: *estornuda* chao…

Cream: toma un poco *le da una cucharada* esto te hará sentir bien

Chao: chao!

Cream: quieres pasar aquí la noche?

Chao: chao!

Cream: bien! Pero como te llamo?

Chao: chao!

Cream: cheese? ...me gusta! *mira el reloj* sol las 9…deberíamos irnos a dormir

Cheese: chao…

Cream: claro que puedes dormir conmigo!

Cheese: chao!

Cream: ven y te muestro mi cuarto *se lo lleva en brazos hacia el cuarto*

Chao: chao! Chao chao! *se mete a la cama* chao!

Cream: *ríe* ok ya voy *se pone su pijama y se mete a la cama* buenas noches cheese

Cheese: chao…*se mete en sus brazos* chao…

Cream: si…buenas noches…mama…

…Continuara….


	2. Amistad y Problemas

Shadream-La felicidad perdida

Parte 2: Amistad y problemas.

Ya los rayos del sol se adentraban en aquel hermoso, pero oscuro cuarto de aquella casa, donde una conejita y su mascotita, un chao celeste, dormían plácidamente debajo de las sabanas que los calentaban para no pasar frio, ni siquiera para que quisieran alejarse de ahí, estaba muy cómodo la verdad, hasta que aquella bella, pero triste coneja abrió sus ojos cafés, como el chocolate más dulce, mientras iba recuperando su conciencia y recordaba que hoy iba a ser un aburrido dia de aprendizaje. Se dispuso a levantarse, pero sintió que algo se lo impedía: cheese estaba acurrucado entre sus brazos y no se veía ninguna intención por parte de él de soltarla, seguro se sentia tan cálido y suave…y ella no lo culparía, su pelaje era muy calientito, era por eso que le encantaba el frio, la hacía sentir fresca.

Cream quito suavemente su brazo de la cabecita del dormilón chao, mientras que el otro brazo apresado por su mascota fue removido delicada pero rápidamente, y en su lugar, un pequeño peluche de un perrito blanco fue posicionado.

Ya cream liberada de su agarre, se dispuso a seguir su camino al armario: una blusa sin mangas negra (stripper), una suéter manga larga de cuadros negros y blancos, un pantalón negro con una faja plateada y unas tenis que le llegaban casi por las rodillas de color negro con lunas pequeñas azules: su mudada del dia.

Se metió a la ducha dispuesta a quedarse ahí por unos pequeños laaaargos minutos, después de todo, era el colegio, no algo bueno; cheese que yacía en la cama cubierto por las sabanas, se despertó con el sonido de la ducha. Con sus pequeñas y rosadas alas comenzó a volar en busca de cream, llego a la cocina y su estomago gruño de hambre y decidió abrir una de las puertas de la lacena: galletas y frituras, decidió abrir otra puerta: cereal -chao!- dijo la pequeña criatura al encontrar algo que le gustara, se dirigía a abrir la nevera, pero esta estaba muy pesada para él, intento poniendo más fuerza, pero esta no se habría ni un poco, a la tercera cheese puso toda su fuerza en la perilla de la refrigeradora, pero sus manos no aguantaron y se soltó, pegando de espaldas contra la pared y descendiendo lentamente hacia la pila

-que fue eso?- dijo cream mientras se secaba

-Chaoooo!-dijo cheese algo adolorido

-CHEESE!- dijo crea toda preocupada! Se vistió rápidamente y llego a la cocina para ver a cheese tirado a la par de la pila -cheese! Que te paso?- decia muy preocupada.

-Chao chao- dijo cheese con una sonrisa

-nunca vuelva s a hacer eso- decia ella en un tono más tranquilo –bueno, te hare el desayuno, que quieres para hoy?- le pregunto

-Chao!- dijo cheese emocionado

-perfecto! Dos platos de cereal en unos instantes- dijo la ojimarron.

Ambos comieron plácidamente, luego cream se lavo los dientes para luego lavar los platos junto con cheese que limpiaba la mesa.

-cheese tengo que irme a la escuela, cuídate y por nada del mundo salgas, si quieres algo de comer, ahí hay galletas y frituras- le dijo mientras lo dejaba en su cama con la tele encendida

-Chao…-dijo desanimado su mascota

-volveré pronto, lo prometo- le dijo con una cálida sonrisa

-chao!- dijo él mientras le daba un abrazo

*Le da un beso*- te quiero mucho!- dijo para luego salir y encaminarse a lo que era llamado "colegio". Caminaría, después de todo no había prisa.

^.v.^.v.^.v

-station square colledge…-dijo sin ánimo alguno y con algo de repugnancia –mi infierno prometido- dijo y se adentro en el lugar. No estaba nada mal, pero aun asi lo repugnaba, y ni siquiera había pasado ahí el dia entero. Se adentro al lugar y vio a un montón de personas correr de un lado a otro con muchas hojas, seguro buscando su clase sin tener que pasar la vergüenza de equivocarse. Se adentro y lo primero que vio fue a una eriza amarilla de ojos naranja, llevaba una blusa sin mangas y de cuello alto de color café con las letras "SSPC" en ella junto con una enagua que cubriendo apenas sus muslos de color plateado y unos zapatos de tacón de color negro. Usaba unos anteojos y llevaba su pelo recogido en una cola alta, dejando caer su cabellera hasta su hombro.

-Necesita ayuda?- le pregunto esta con una linda sonrisa.

-por favor, me podría decir donde se encuentra mi clase- dijo con su mirada seria, pero no repugnante.

-veo que eres nueva, asi que conseguiré a alguien que pueda darte un "tour" por aquí- dijo buscando con la mirada a algún chico libre –señorita Blaze!- llamo la muchacha.

-si?- pregunto volteándose una gata de color lila y ojos dorados, llevaba una blusa de tirantes fucsia algo tapada con un mini chaleco negro, unos pantalones grises y unos zapatos cerrados blanco con fucsia y blanco.

-dale a esta chica un tour por el lugar, por favor- le pidió la maestra sin haber quitado su sonrisa.

-de acuerdo- dijo la gata mostrándole una sonrisa a cream, la cual ella respondió con una casi invisible.

-cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto la gata

-cream- dijo sin más

-lindo nombre, el mio es blaze un gusto en conocerte- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-deja ya la sonrisa falsa, a mi eso no me molesta- dijo mirando al frente seriamente.

-de que hablas?- pregunto ella

-no tienes por que fingir mas, se tu misma de una buena vez- le dijo viéndola seriamente.

- eres muy buena observadora, niña- le dijo ella algo sorprendida –nadie se ha dado cuenta de ello nunca-

-es por que no se fijan en los detalles-

-otro punto a tu favor-

Blaze y cream se hicieron amigas muy rápido, al menos para ellas. Cream al fin había encontrado a alguien que sabia y sentía lo que ella pasaba en su interior, que hubiera pasado por lo mismo…sentia que podía confiar en ella, y no sabía por que. Blaze hablaba con ella y le mostraba todo el lugar animadamente, algo muy extraño para la gata.

-bueno…a que clase vas?- pregunto la "guía".

-a la 114-

-curioso…a mí también me toco esa clase-

-espero no me distraigas-

-créeme que eso es lo que más vas a desear-

-por como hablas, parece que esos profesores no se preocupan por nada, más que en que haya orden y dar su lección para darle campo a la siguiente y asi sucesivamente-

-wow, me has leído la mente-

Mientras ellas conversaban amenamente, sin darse cuenta la campana ya había sonado y una manada de estudiantes estresados y locos iban en dirección a ellas. Apenas pudieron reaccionar y correr para no ser aplastadas por estos.

-encontremos nuestra clase antes de ser aplastadas- decia cream algo cansada.

-de acuerdo contigo- le respondió la otra chica.

Fueron por el pasillo y no tardaron en encontrar su salón, puesto que no estaban tan lejos. Blaze se disponía a abrir la puerta, pero esta se abrió por sí sola, dándoles campo para que entraran.

-buenos días señorita the cat- dijo un cocodrilo verde vestido con una suéter de abuelito café y unos pantalones negros algo holgados junto con unos zapatos de charol cafés. –vaya vaya, una jovencita nueva… por favor póngase al frente, diga su nombre completo y de donde viene.

-es necesario?- pregunto un poco aburrida.

-si es necesario si quiere que sepamos sobre Ud. Señorita- le dijo aquel cocodrilo

Cream ya iba a respondes con un "la verdad prefiero que no sepan nada", pero blaze le corto con un ademan y no le quedo más que resignarse a acatar las órdenes. –mi nombre es cream the rabbit y vivo cerca de aquí- dijo algo perezosa viéndolos a cada uno de ellos con una mirada muy seria, casi demostrando furia.

-bien señorita the rabbit, puede sentarse…-el profesor no pudo terminar; cream ya se había sentado en un lugar: a la derecha de blaze, delante de un oso negro, detrás de una ardilla café y a la izquierda de un ave verde. Al el profesor le molesto, nunca un estudiante había tenido tal "osadía" –creo que Ud. Y yo no nos llevaremos muy bien que digamos, verdad?

-y Ud. Cree que yo vengo aquí a llevarme bien con alguien?- le dijo la conejita algo enojada. No llevaban ni 5 minutos y ya se estaba llevando mal con un profesor y la causa era por que no tenía paciencia con las otras personas y con los profesores…menos.

-mejor controle ese vocabulario antes de que se gane un buen castigo-

-con lo mucho que me importa me lo puede poner ya, si quiere-

-cuide sus palabras señorita cream…cuídelas-

-y quien es Ud. Para decirme que cuidar y que no? Ud. esta aquí para dar materia y luego largarse sin ningún interés a su siguiente clase, no? Asi que, cual es el problema?- ya toda la clase la estaba viendo con los ojos mas salidos de lo debido, creando el típico "uuuuu" cuando alguien insulta a alguien.

-señorita cream…..hágame el favor y se controla, esta no es su casa-

-quien dice que lo es?, además no es que me agrade mucho que digamos estar sentada aquí viéndolo a Ud.- ya la bulla era demasiada en el lugar y el profesor estaba al borde de la ira. Asi que lo mejor sería ignorar el asunto y dejarlo pasar. –Chicos pág. 2 de sus libros de historia- dijo el ya más calmado, todo el mundo veía a cream con ojos de "la chica problema" y una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación en sus bocas.

-cream, te ganaras un buen castigo- le dijo blaze a cream.

-lo sé, pero lo echo esta hecho- le dijo con un tono calmado. Se disponía a abrir su mochila, cuando noto que esta se movía sola y hacia ruidos casi inaudibles –pero que…?- la abrió y se topo con nada más y nada menos que…-CHEESE!- tapo casi por completo la abertura de la mochila con su tapa y se tapo la boca para no gritar.

-*susurra* cheese…te dije bien claro que te quedaras en la casa- dijo algo preocupada.

-chao- dijo algo nervioso

-bueno, pero quédate aquí y ni pienses en hacer ruido o salir, está bien?- le ordeno con una linda sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-señorita cream, con quien habla?-

$%$CoNtInUaRaAa!$%$.


	3. Diferencias

Shadream- Felicidad Perdida

Parte 3: Guerra de problemas.

-perdone?- dijo cream con algo de molestia en su voz.

-dije, con quien habla Srta. Cream?- repitió aun calmado y viendo a la ventana.

-tal vez su mente le está jugando mal profe- dijo sin más para disponerse a sacar sus cosas y seguir con aquella hora de aburrimiento.

-gracias, pero mi mente está perfectamente bien y todavía no responde a mi pregunta- dijo en la misma posición.

-ni siquiera estaba hablando-dijo con mas molestia en su voz.

-ahh no?- dijo de forma retorica e interrogante.

-no, terco- dijo ya algo aburrida.

El profesor, ya desgraciadamente molesto por la actitud de aquella chica, se voltio con la mirada más seria y fría que pudo poner. –Vuelva a repetir esa palabra refiriéndose a mí y tenga por seguro que le irá mal-

Estoy en clases de historia con un profesor de color enfermizo que tiene suéter de abuelo de 85 años que da historia, y se supone que me vaya peor?- dijo algo interrogante, con seriedad en su mirada, pero por dentro estaba que reventaba de la risa. Ella nunca había sido irrespetuosa con nadie, pero ese profesor y ella eran como dos polos negativos: se apaleaban.

-la clase de historia es muy interesante si se lo propone, pequeña ignorante, nada ma-

-COMO ME LLAMO, ARRUGAS!- esa última oración le había molestado como casi nada en la vida. – si me vuelve a llamar asi usted se va a arrepentir de una manera…que lo recordara POR SIEMPRE!-

-arrepentirme? Ja!, estoy con una coneja emo con problemas de ira, una clase de adolescentes ignorantes que no saben nada, en un colegio desagradable, y usted quiere que me arrepienta?- dijo con algo de gracia en su voz.

-cream! Cálmate por favor, no quiero que te castiguen en la primera clase de tu primer dia en el colegio!- dijo blaze algo preocupada, lógicamente, pues es su amiga.

-DIA DEL COLEGIO! ESTE ES EL MISMO INFIERNO! Y ESE PROFESOR EL DEMONIO!- dijo ya algo alterada

-tranquila, ignóralo *susurrando* a mí tampoco me cae muy bien que digamos-

El profesor al ver lo enojada que se encontraba ella, sonrió, ya lo había conseguido. Una pequeña pero GRAN venganza sobre esa "atrevida" estudiante. Mas solo una persona había notado la mala intención de él y decidió hacerse notar.

-lamento meterme en lo que no es mi asunto, pero lo que usted está haciendo es algo muy inmaduro y estúpido, incluso para usted, señor- dijo el percatado de las intenciones del viejo.

-nombre?- dijo el cocodrilo borrando su sonrisa para entrar a la seriedad.

-no es de su incumbencia- dijo en el tono más frio que cualquiera de ellos hubiera escuchado.

-entonces tampoco es de su incumbencia este asunto- dijo algo triunfador.

-la diferencia es que igual voy a intervenir, le guste o no-

-enserio? Y que aportara a la situación?-

-conseguir que usted cierre la maldita boca y siga dando las malditas lecciones por las cuales todos estamos pagando y esperando.- dijo igual de frio y serio.

-como lo hará, inteligente?-dijo burlón ante tal valentía.

-tal vez haciendo esto, pedazo de imbécil- dijo ya algo calmada la coneja, que, ahora se encontraba detrás del haciéndole una llave (una mano rodeaba el cuello de la victima (el profe) y agarra el antebrazo de la otra para que cuando este se moviera hacia atrás, hiciera presión en su cuello) de la cual el ser se alarmo mucho.

-Seguirá dando la clase?- pregunto la coneja.

-SUELTAME! ESTO LO SABRA EL DIRECTOR!-

-*aprieta* seguirá dando la clase?- pregunto de nuevo.

-QUE ME SUELTES Y TE CONTESTO!-

El problema es que si lo suelto, usted ya no estará en el aula, se encontrara en el infierno- dijo secamente, susurrando en su oído y apretando otra vez.

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQ- POR DIOS!- dijo un zorro amarillo delgado y alto de ojos naranja, de camisa azul con corbata blanca y pantalones y zapatos negros y lentes algo pequeños. Cuando cream lo vio entrar sintió algo de culpa y temor junto con tristeza y salió corriendo de ahí, con los ojos llorosos y muy asustada, mientras blaze, al verla en tal pánico, la siguió ya muy alarmada seguida secretamente por alguien, mientras los demás estaban con sus bocas y ojos bien abiertos, como queriendo no perder ningún detalle de todo.

Cream casi no podía respirar, eran demasiadas emociones contenidas y de alguna forma tenía que dejarlas salir, o presentía que algo malo le sucedería, tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, apenas disminuyendo el golpe apoyándose en sus manos. Lo vio, solo ver ese color la hizo desvanecer toda valentía adquirida esos 7 años de soledad y amargura, ahora se sentia mas culpable de todo lo que había pasado, el dejar a sus amigos sin decir adiós, la muerte de su madre, incluso haber tratado al cocodrilo de esa manera le había hecho muy mal, de rodillas, comenzó a pegarle al suelo fuertemente, haciendo sangrar sus nudillos, pero no le importaba, ni siquiera sentia el dolor que ello provocaba, ya a punto de rasgarse más las manos, alguien le agarro por la cintura y la abrazo muy fuertemente, sin emitir palabra alguna.

Ella en ese momento se controlo de alguna forma, sintió el cariño que ese abrazo le transmitía y poco a poco las gotas de agua salada que emanaban de sus ojos fueron dejando solo sus huellas de haber transitado por sus mejillas y caído al suelo donde algunas gotas de sangre se hallaban marcadas.

-consuela tus penas bajo mis brazos, que para eso estoy yo- susurro blaze aun con los ojos cerrados, aun abrazándola con esa fuerza.

-expulsión-

-no, todo va a estar bien-

-no me mientas, es expulsión- dijo seriamente

-pero el… se lo merecía-

-intente casi matarlo, es expulsión, lamento que hayas visto esta parte de mi, y también lamento que te quedes con ese recuerdo antes de irme-

-que no te vas, deja de decir eso!- decia ya mas alterada la pobre gata morada.

-chao!- gritaba tal amigo de aquella pobre chica.

-cheese, que haces aquí?- preguntaba cream algo preocupada.

-chao chao- decia con voz triste.

-ya estoy mejor, tú tranquilo cheese.-

-que cosita tan bonita!- decia blaze en tono dulce.

-sí, y es muy tierno y leal- decia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de este ultimo.

-señoritas!- dijo en voz alta alguien. – que hacen fuera de clase?- pregunto!

-íbamos al baño- se apresuro a decir blaze.

-con que profesor están?- pregunto este acercándose más a ellas.

-NO ME CASTIGUE!- grito dejando escapar mucha preocupación la pelinaranja.

-a la dirección- dijo muy serio el zorro ayudándolas a levantarse y llevárselas.

-espere! Déjelas!- se oyó a la distancia. –Ellas no tienen la culpa! Fui yo!- dijo haciendo que los tres se asombraran: era aquel chico que la había ayudado!

-de que hablas?- dijo el director algo confundido.

-déjelas, ellas no hicieron nada, además, yo comencé a insultar al profesor.- mintió el erizo negro de ojos rojo sangre al igual que algunas líneas que tenía en la cabeza, este iba vestido con unos jeans azul muy oscuro y una suéter blanca con enes (N) borrosas y unas tenis blancas con bordes rojos y un ring amarillo en la parte de arriba y unos guantes negros que dejaban ver un poco sus dedos.

-NO! El no hizo nada!- dijo de repente blaze, recibiendo una mirada fría del erizo lo cual la hizo callar.

-como ya no entiendo quien es culpable, necesitaremos testigos- termino de decir eso y se los llevo a la dirección, donde luego los dejo con llave para ir en busca de testigos oculares.

^.^.^CoNtInUaRaAaAaA^.^.^


End file.
